


Notre famille

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) JudexKit. C'est l'anniversaire de Jude et Kit et les enfants lui ont réservé la plus belle des surprises.





	Notre famille

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, elle fut éblouie par l'obscurité qui y régnait et plissa les yeux. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, les meubles poussés le long des murs. À part la table du salon, ramenée au centre de l'immense pièce, avec quatre jolis paquets emballés et entourés de rubans. Des ballons de toutes les couleurs, même si elle les voyait mal, tressautaient contre le plafond. Des dizaines de bougies, unique éclairage, étaient dispersées à travers le salon et conféraient au lieu un aspect religieux, fascinant. Elle laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres, dissimulé par la pénombre. 

—Surprise ! crièrent les enfants en se ruant sur elle.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit ses bras pour les accueillir. Comme ils avaient grandis. Ils lui arrivaient à l'épaule désormais et ils devenaient de beaux jeunes gens. Elle caressa leur visage et déposa un baiser sur leur front, exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver dans leur famille. Ils s'écartèrent et coururent dehors, dévalant la plaine herbeuse, main dans la main. Leurs cris s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître dans le lointain. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la faible luminosité et elle pouvait maintenant discerner la silhouette familière de Kit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, mal à l'aise, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, les cheveux lui tombant négligemment sur le front.

—Tout cela ne fait-il pas un trop cliché ? lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur de malice dans la voix.

—C'est ton anniversaire, Judy. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en laissant tomber son regard sur ses pieds.

Elle s'avança vers la table et découvrit un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de bonbons ; sans aucun doute, une idée des petits. Elle en prit un et le glissa dans sa bouche. Le sucre éclata contre sa langue et la fit rire. 

—Ils sont tous pour moi ?

Elle désignait les paquets d'un doigt. Kit acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle. 

—Le violet, c'est de Julia. Le vert, de Thomas et les deux autres...

—De toi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça encore. 

—Pourquoi deux ?

—Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à choisir.

—J'ai le droit de les ouvrir ?

—Je t'en prie. Tu es la reine de cette journée.

Elle sourit et prit le plus grand. Le papier était noir, la forme, molle et elle pensa à une écharpe. Les gens aimaient beaucoup offrir des écharpes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle déchira l'emballage, elle découvrit un châle, bleu foncé, immense. Elle s'en recouvrit les épaules et s'enroula dedans ; il était doux et chaud comme un pelage de chat. Elle y nicha son nez, frotta ses joues.

—Il est si beau. 

—Tu as souvent froid, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile.

—C'est parfait. Merci.

Il ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre paquet, comme s'il s'impatientait et redoutait en même temps qu'elle l'ouvre. Et elle comprit pourquoi en découvrant le cadeau.

—Kit ! Il a dû te coûter une fortune ! 

Sa voix s'était durcie, elle avait envie de le gronder plus fort que cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas ; elle était sous le charme. 

—Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant. J'avais déjà acheté le châle, mais je suis tombé sur ce collier et je n'ai pas pu résister. Regarde, il a quatre ronds entrelacés ; Thomas, Julia, toi et moi. Notre famille. 

—Kit...

—Tu vas m'engueuler ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux. _Notre famille_. 

—C'est définitivement trop cliché, tout ça. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

—C'est toi qui as apporté le bonheur dans cette maison, Judy. 

Et ils se pressèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
